Baile en la corte
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Austria vuelve a arreglar el maldito lazo que Veneciano lleva en el cuello por vez ochocientas mil por culpa del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que se le aumenta hasta límites insospechados cuando está nervioso, como está ahora, en las puertas del salón de los espejos de Versalles mientras esperan para que anuncien su entrada.


Himaruya

* * *

Austria vuelve a arreglar el maldito lazo que Veneciano lleva en el cuello por vez ochocientas mil por culpa del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que se le aumenta hasta límites insospechados cuando está nervioso, como está ahora, en las puertas del salón de los espejos de Versalles mientras esperan para que anuncien su entrada.

Se pone todo recto y regio de nuevo intentando adoptar una postura de poco interés mientras Veneciano pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a ponerse el lazo de costado, porque así queda mucho mejor, a pesar del interés de Austria en la simetría.

No mucho tiempo más tarde es que se abre la puerta y les anuncian con completa pompa ante el salón repleto de gente. Últimamente parecían entrar de moda los bailes en la corte de Napoleón, por lo visto el galo se sentía extremadamente dispuesto a convencer a todo el universo de su supuesta soberanía absoluta con ellos.

—Vamos —Francia, se detiene a mitad de su diálogo con Prusia sonriendo con cierta malicia.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta Prusia siguiéndole de todos modos.

—¿Has oído quien llegó o no? —le toma de la mano y entrecruza sus dedos.

— _Nein_ —estaba aún un poco embobadito, así que mira alrededor.

—Tu querido hermanito...

—¿Eh? —frunce un poco el ceño—. ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? ¿A saludarle?

—¿Dónde está _Suisse_?

—¿No me has dicho que lo has mandado a por champagne?

— _Oui, Oui_... Va a morirse en cuanto lo vea. Deberías sacarle a bailar... sólo llegar.

—¿A _Schweiz_?

— _Non_ , a _Autriche_!

—¿Yo? ¿Sacar a bailar a _Österreich_?

—¡Claro! Si el plan es ponerle tan incómodo como sea posible —Risita —. ¿Con quién ha venido?

—Pero... ¿por qué no mandas a _Spanien_? Trae a esa niña que le gusta a _mein bruder_. Mira, ya está por ahí revoloteando —señala a Alemania con la cabeza.

— _Italien_ —sonríe un poco con ello porque a pesar de todo la hace bastante ilusión verle. Mira de reojo al albino —. _Espagne_ no va a ponerle nervioso como tú, _mon amour_... Vengaaaa... —besito suave en los labios.

—Pero... ni siquiera va a querer, _Frankreich._

—Si se lo pides bien no se va a negar, _Prusse_... —sonríe un poquito —. Si se niega bailaré yo contigo.

Prusia mira de reojo a Austria y luego a Francia otra vez porque esto no le hace ninguna gracia.

—¿Has organizado todo esto solo por él?

Francia se detiene de caminar y le mira muy serio.

— _Non_... Ya sabes por qué lo he organizado —siempre lo organiza por lo mismo.

—Ya, sí, claro... pero en el fondo…

—Quiero molestarle, _oui_. Mostrarle quien manda, _Oui_. ¿Qué pasa? —levanta una ceja. El albino le mira de reojo —. _Pruuuusse_.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me acerco, pero no prometo que consiga bailar con él.

—¡Claro que vas a conseguirlo!

El sajón pone los ojos en blanco porque está nervioso pero bueno, ahí va tras tragar saliva... y carraspear. Francia le sigue de cerca, mirando a España a lo lejos que está hablando con Hungría de quién sabe qué.

El galo hace un poco los ojos en blanco al notarlo poniéndose levemente nervioso con la idea de que vuelva Suiza. Al final, sí quería joder a Austria, pero no era posible no notar que Suiza se ponía histérico con Austria ahí y que en el fondo, el helvético era "suyo" un poco más por resignación que por victoria.

Presa de ese nerviosismo es que se acerca a España y le abraza por la espalda para pedir ayuda. España se ríe de algo y le mira de reojo.

—Oh, ¡mira quién tenemos aquí! —saluda el ibérico.

—El dueño de la noche. ¿Bailas conmigo?

—Claro, señorita —le guiña un ojo a la húngara para despedirse.

Hungría se sonroja un poquito sin poder evitarlo pero automáticamente se gira a buscar a Prusia, que bien identificado se lo tenía, estando con Francia. Le cuesta unos segundos localizarle. Y Francia igualmente le sonríe tirando un poco del español para acercarle a la pista.

— _Prusse_ va a intentar bailar con él —le susurra divertido.

—¿Con quién? —le toma de la cintura con naturalidad.

—Con _Autriche_... —frunce un poco el ceño —. Tú...

—Oh... ¡Eso va a ser bueno!—se gira un poco para buscarles.

— _Espagne_ , tú crees que... —se muerde el labio inferior. España vuelve a mirarle a los ojos —. Mmmm —hace una mueca.

—No, no lo creo.

—Pero _Prusse_... —le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué? Prusia no se entera de nada.

—¡Pero aun así lo cree!

—Pues dile que está equivocado —le hace un cariñito para consolarle. Francia sonríe un poquito.

—Lo está, esto sólo es un evento social.

—Uno muy bonito... y tú estás espectacular.

—Eso seguro que sí —asegura sonriendo más aunque ahora mismo no está muy seguro de para qué/quien está tan espectacular. Repentinamente no quiere que Suiza vuelva y vea a Austria. España le da un besito en los labios y una palmadita en el culo.

—Ni te me vengas abajo ahora por una tontería, ¿eh?

—Al final es siempre lo mismo... —refunfuña un poco Francia desviando la mirada.

—¿Y qué quieres? Súbete con él y tíratelo hasta que se olvide hasta de que había fiesta... puedo cubrirte.

—Él lo que querría no es eso. Y lo sabemos.

—¿Y qué quieres tú?

—Yo... —vacila un poco como sólo es capaz de hacerlo con España en estos tiempos.

—Sabes que podrías elegir a cualquiera... CUALQUIERA de esta sala, ¿verdad?

—Ya, sí que lo sé. Pero es que... —suspira porque siempre le pasa lo mismo, y aun cuando ahora Suiza está aquí y de cara a la galería todo es perfecto...

—¿Entonces qué te preocupa? No se lo va a llevar.

—Nada, no me preocupa nada más que... —el innombrable.

—No se lo va a llevar, no sabría ni por dónde empezar, créeme.

—Y luego me va a costar un par de días volver a relajarle, pero el problema no es ese... —Francia se ríe un poco y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Uy, sí, que duro... un par de días de buen sexo —se ríe.

—Exactamente, sólo que no personalmente yo preferiría...

—¿Ajá...?

El francés sonríe y se atreve a dejar sonrojarse un poco. Le mira de reojo.

—¿Otra vez? ¿No que casi te mata como hace menos de un mes?

—No seas dramático, no casi me mata... —se ríe un poco más —. Pero es que... ¿Crees que venga?

—Bueno, hace casi un mes ya, ¿no? Suele ser esa la frecuencia habitual —sonríe de lado—. Lo cual, por cierto, es cínico hasta decir basta por tu parte que hace un minuto estuvieras preocupado por Suiza.

—Estoy preocupado, ¿qué tiene de cínico eso? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Te preocupas de que se lo lleven mientras piensas en ir a acostarte con alguien más.

—Eso no tiene nada de cínico, _mon amour_. Tú hacías exactamente lo mismo con Romanito.

—¡Pero qué morro! Yo no me he acostado con Romanito.

—Porque es demasiado pequeño, que cerca mira que estuviste...

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Hombre, que si no! ¡Eso es más cínico aún!

—¡Francia! Céntrate. Tú. Hoy.

—Ahora no quieres hablar de tu tema entonces —le da un beso en la mejilla, riendo.

—¡No, porque voy a acabar por ir y enrollarme con él en cualquier lado como sigas así!

—¡Ya sería hora de que fueras! De hecho aún no sé qué estás esperando... ¿A que crezca?

—¡Sí!

Francia se ríe.

—¡No te rías de mí! —protesta riéndose.

—Cómo no me voy a reír de ti y tus perversiones... ¡Luego dicen que yo!

—¡No es una perversión! ¡No es tan pequeño!

—Ahora ya no lo es TANTO... pero la primera vez que hablamos de esto...

—No voy a hablar contigo de esto. Prusia ni siquiera está bailando con Austria.

Bien, eso ha funcionado bastante bien. Levanta las cejas y se gira a buscar la blanca cabellera, que en realidad está discutiendo (y perdiendo) con Austria, que además se ha convenientemente acercado a Hungría para saludarla cortésmente.

—Oh, _mon dieu_! —protesta un poco —. Anda, vamos con ellos.

España se ríe y asiente.

—No termino por comprender cómo no se dan una buena revolcada y terminan con ese asunto que tienen.

—Porque son... sajones y se empeñan en negarlo, además.

—Ya lo sé. _Prusse_ decía que si le pedía bailar le diría que no... Tú me dirás.

—Ah, una cosa es lo que le diga y otra lo que quisiera...

—Y no creo que le diga que no a un baile, por dios... ¿O sí? Vuelvo a insistir que no sé cómo es que pudiste casarte con él.

—Porque tiene un polvo y lo sabes. Deberías pedirle tú para bailar.

—De eso has querido convencerme obsesivamente desde siempre —Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le da una palmada en el culo.

—Te iría bien para cambiar de aires y dejar de perseguir británicos.

—¿Tirármelo a él? Por favor...

—No soportarías el rechazo, por eso ni se lo pides, pero sabes que... y luego te quejas de Prusia.

—No iba a rechazarme, _mon amour_ —el galo entrecierra los ojos y le mira incrédulo.

—Lo haría, aunque no es lo que realmente él quisiera hacer.

— _Non_ , desde luego si yo realmente quisiera no iba a negarse.

—Aunque puede que de todo lo que haces y que Suiza finge no enterarse, esa fuera la única que no te permitiera.

—¿Ves? —se ríe un poco —, un motivo más para no intentarlo siquiera... —asegura con completo cinismo.

—Lo que tú digas —niega con la cabeza.

—¡Más bien tú cómo lo pones! Ahora diciéndome que _Suisse_... —protesta un poco.

—Sabes que es verdad... ¿dónde está a todo esto? Prusia estaba deseando ver la cara que pone cuando te vea bailar con él, lleva todo el día diciéndolo.

—Lo he mandado por champagne hace demasiado tiempo. Y créeme que justamente es eso lo que queremos ver todos.

—¿Voy a ver si lo encuentro?

— _Oui_ , yo mientras voy a ver si le ayudo a _Prusse_. No le digas que ya llegó a _Autriche_ si no lo ha visto, sólo dile que tengo sed y que le estoy esperando.

—A ver si consigues tirártelos a los dos —le manda un beso, riendo.

El anfitrión pone los ojos en blanco pero se acerca de mucho mejor humor a los sajones.

oxOXOxo

España se encuentra a Veneciano y después de abrazarlo con fuerza porque hace mucho que no le veía, le toma de los hombros para que lo acompañe. Buena idea, España. Y se van a la cava a ver si le encuentran.

Suiza está en efecto ahí, sentado en un banco, con un cuchillo en la mano haciendo algo en un corcho... Sinceramente escondido sin querer estar en el baile en lo absoluto.

—¡Ah! Pero si estás ahí —sonríe España al verle, de la mano de Veneciano, que se tensa un poco al ver al suizo porque bien prohibido que está hablarle.

El helvético se sobresalta un montón al oírle, levantándose de golpe y tirando con un buen golpe el banco.

—Dice Francia que si no vas se casará conmigo —bromea un poco cruelmente el español, que también está nervioso, apretando la mano del italiano.

— _C-Ciao, Svizzera_ —susurra este pensando que el apretón ha sido para que lo haga.

—Se-Se _Q-Quoi_?! —el gritito agudo.

—Es broma, es broma —se ríe—. Anda, ¿qué haces aquí abajo tan solito? Sube con todos, hombre, que eres coanfitrión de la fiesta.

— _Non_ , la fiesta es de _France_.

—Y tuya, estáis juntos ahora, ¿no? Puedes decir con todo el derecho que lo es —se acerca con Veneciano medio escondido detrás suyo.

—Es a _France_ al que le gustan estas cosas, no a mí —sigue mirando a España con el ceño fruncido porque no le gusta en lo absoluto, aunque ya se haya separado de Austria... Le detesta igual. Desvía un instante la mirada hacia el niño que en realidad no le molesta tanto y murmura un " _ciao_ ".

—A él le gustará que estés arriba junto a él —sigue el español.

—Y el _signiore_ quiere verte —añade Veneciano al notar lo que intenta España.

El ibérico mira a Veneciano un poco con horror y luego a Suiza, interesado en la reacción. El rubio parpadea porque, por alguna razón, había pensado momentáneamente que este era Romano. Pero la inconfundible palabra " _il signiore_ " le acababa de paralizar el corazón.

—Eh... entre mucha otra gente que hay también —añade España.

— _A-Autriche_...

Veneciano mira a España sin saber muy bien qué decir. Suiza les da la espalda.

—No voy a subir.

—La verdad es que sí está y... está muy guapo, estaba hablando con Prusia cuando hemos bajado. Tal vez deberías subir y fingir que no te afecta.

—¡No me afecta, sólo no me apetece! —chillonea.

—Bueno, subir es una buena forma de demostrarlo...

—Él está muy nervioso también —añade Veneciano en un susurrito. El suizo se gira a verle.

—Él es un IDIOTA. ¿A qué viene aquí? ¿Con quien vino?

—C-Conmigo... —lloriquea un poco y se esconde tras España.

El bufido, aunque... El venir con Veneciano era mucho mejor que venir con... España.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Suiza —pide España levantando las manos.

—¡Estoy tranquilo! Sólo no sé qué hace aquí, ¿quien le invitó? ¿Tú lo trajiste? —mira al español y da un pasito hacia él.

—¿Yo? No, no... yo vine con Romano —niega con la cabeza.

—No nos hagas daño, tengo parientes en _Zermatt_ —lloriquea Veneciano escondido entre las pierna de España.

El suizo bufa otra vez y decide quizás mejor decirle que se largue de su casa y de su vida y del mundo si puede. Se acerca a España y a Veneciano con la idea de pasarles hacia la salida. Aunque claro, por lo repentino de su movimiento podría parecer... Amenazante.

España da un paso atrás y se tropieza con el italiano, los dos caen al suelo hechos un lío, al final no sé como lo consiguen. España acaba abrazando a Veneciano protectoramente contra sí mientras este se esconde en su pecho. Suiza parpadea algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué demonios hacen? —protesta sobre irritado.

—Nos hemos... ¿caído? —responde España acojonado sobre los lloriqueos de Veneciano.

Con un movimiento brusco, el suizo se acerca a ellos extendiendo la mano con el cuchillo, sin intención de atacarles, sólo se le ha olvidado que lo trae. España abraza a Veneciano más fuerte y repta para atrás protegiéndole con las piernas.

Suiza parpadea y frunce el ceño sin entender la reacción de España. Bufa.

—¿P-Por qué no... hablamos de... esto?

—¿De qué? ¡Quédate en el suelo si eso te place!

—De... lo que pasa. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Eres tú el que está en el suelo! —y yo estoy muy, muy nervioso igualmente...

—Nos estás amenazando con un cuchillo.

— _Quoi_? _Non_ , estoy... —mira el cuchillo en su mano y lo guarda —. Les... Les ayudaba.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedes hablar con nosotros.

Suiza le extiende la mano otra vez y se sonroja un poco. El español se la toma esta vez sí. El helvético tira de él con bastante fuerza y España sale un poco volando.

—Desde luego que contigo no puedo hablar de nada. Menos con él —mira a Veneciano —. Para que corran a decirle al muy estúpido. Mándenle decir que estoy...

—Él no quiere que hable contigo —responde Veneciano.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco aún apretando la mano a España para que no se caiga después de volar.

—¿Por qué no quiere que hables conmigo? ¿Teme que te diga la dura verdad sobre lo idiota que es? ¿O dice que soy del estúpido servicio?

El menor niega con la cabeza aun medio escondido en España.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunta irritándose otra vez.

—Le pone nervioso y luego quiere saber qué has dicho y no quiere saberlo a la vez — explica el italiano. Suiza chasquea los labios.

—Es un idiota.

—¿Tú estás bien? —pregunta Veneciano.

Suiza se revuelve porque no puede decir que esté del todo mal. Ha tenido épocas MUCHO peores personalmente, aunque ahora está aquí, en donde se siente incómodo y extraña sus montañas, el silencio y sus cabras. Pero aún con todo, Francia... Francia le hace sentir un poco menos solo. De hecho Francia le hace sentir un montonal de cosas casi nuevas que sólo Austria... Aprieta los ojos con ese recuerdo.

— _Oui_. Estoy... Muy bien.

—No lo pareces —suelta a España acercándosele un poco.

—¿Por qué? —se sonroja levemente.

—Pareces triste —se acerca de nuevo y trata de tomarle las manos. El rubio le mira levantando las cejas y no se quita aún.

—¿T-Triste?

Italia levanta una mano y se la pone en la cara, haciendo al mayor tragar saliva y echarse un poquito la cara hacia atrás.

—No seas muy duro con él —pide el moreno.

—Que yo no... ¿YO? ¿Con _Österreich_? ¡¿Y qué ha hecho él para merecer nada?! —protesta. Veneciano le mira con cara de circunstancias —. ¿Por qué le proteges? Tú sabes... No. ¡No!

—Sólo te trata mal porque le da miedo que le hagas daño.

—Veneciano... —pide España intentando apartarle.

— _Che cosa_?! ¿D-Daño? No es como que vaya a atacarle, es ÉL el idiota que cada vez...

Veneciano no responde nada porque España le ha apartado pero piensa que se refiere a daño emocional.

—Te ha... ¿Te... habla alguna vez de mí?

El italiano niega con la cabeza... porque no hace falta, con lo expresivos que son sus silencios. Suiza frunce el ceño con eso.

—¡Pues dile que a mí me da igual, y que tampoco hablo de él! ¡Porque sólo hablo de él porque me preguntaste! ¡Que lo odio! De hecho lo le digas nada, no hablaste conmigo.

Veneciano mira a España de reojo que aprieta los ojos.

—¡No quiero saber nada de él, nada! —esa pasión... —. ¡Porque ahora tengo otra vida y estoy bien como él estaba antes con este idiota, y alguien más hace las cosas que él no quiere hacer conmigo!

—Sí las quiere hacer contigo... —responde Veneciano.

—Pero Suiza está ya con Francia, así que llega tarde —responde ahora España porque no quiere que acabe pasando lo que el francés temía.

—Aun así creo que deberían besarse —replica el italiano.

—¡¿Be-Besarnos?!

—¡No! —exclama España y Veneciano asiente a la vez. Suiza se sonroja un montón —. Veneciano... vamos a volver a la fiesta, venga —presiona España queriendo cambiar de tema y le toma de la mano, llevándoselo.

Suiza les mira sintiendo algo raro en el estomago, medio nervioso, medio asustado. Completamente desconfiado.

Y se van, Veneciano se gira a mirarle por última vez antes de desaparecer en las escaleras.

El rubio le mira con ojotes grandes, sin decir nada, pero pensándose. Un beso. A Austria. En general, últimamente se obligaba a no pensar en ello aunque más veces de las que admitiría nunca, cuando Francia no estaba por varios días y se acostaba a dormir... Soñaba con sexo. Con sexo como el que tenía con Francia los días que sí estaba... Pero no era Francia sino Austria el que estaba ahí.

Pero un beso. Uno de esos como los que le daba Francia... Profundo y largo y... Cercano. No podía nunca pensar bien después de uno de esos besos de Francia. Aprieta los ojos e igualmente con la idea de Veneciano decide que siempre sí sube al baile a ver qué ocurre.

oxOXOxo

Francia se acerca a Austria, Prusia y Hungría.

—... _Preussen_ , estás rebajando la media de inteligencia de toda la sala con esos comentarios. Ya no hablemos de la de los modales en sociedad.

Prusia frunce el ceño y aparta un poco a Hungría, encarándose a Austria a menos de un centímetro de su nariz.

—Y yo insisto en que mi filo está ansioso por enterrarse en tus carnes. Sólo dame la más mínima oportunidad —asegura con los dientes apretados y desenvainando un poco la espada.

— _Autriche, mon amour_... —intenta interrumpir Francia.

—¡Eh! ¡Más lejos! —protesta Hungría protectoramente intentando ponerse entre él y Austria.

El austriaco oye a Francia, pero desde luego le ignora por completo. Se humedece los labios con la cercanía de Prusia, que rompe el contacto visual cuando Hungría se mete, deshaciendo la tensión.

—¿Qué haces _Poroszország_?

—¿Yo? ¡Qué hace él! ¡Este imbécil! ¿Por qué no lo riñes a él?

Austria sonríe un poquito de lado con la copa sobre la boca.

— _Ungarn_ , no te esfuerces. No vale la pena.

—¡No, sí que la vale! —protesta ella que tiene ganas de marcha con Prusia.

—Vamos, ven, ven a bailar conmigo —la invita el austriaco.

—¿Yooo? —sonríe un poco porque no suele querer que le pise.

—Desde luego —pero estás en sociedad y estás siendo... más o menos formalmente cortejada.

Esa respuesta y esa sonrisa y ese intercambio general, no ayudan al humor de Prusia. Ella se sonroja un poco y se ríe.

— _Prusse_ , concédeme tú a mí esta pieza... —pide Francia a Prusia tirando de él. Y este se deja, pero rechinando los dientes, desde luego —. Ahora verás, _Espagne_ se fue por _Suisse_... Dejará de sonreír tan contento cuando me vea bailar con él.

—Me da una rabia... y ella es una idiota, riéndole todas las gracias.

—Lo es, no sé qué le ve todo mundo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Además tampoco entiendo bien que le ve él a ella... Más allá de...

— _Was_?

—De hecho no creo que hagan ellos dos para nada buena pareja.

—Yo tampoco, no entiendo nada de lo que piensan ninguno de los dos, ni me importa.

—De hecho creo que va a terminar por venir... No sé, con alguien más como ella. Así como tú... Pero claro, ella está muy por debajo de cualquier chica que te interese a ti.

—Desde luego que está muy por debajo —afirma el orgulloso sajón.

—Cuando ella venga a por ti, la rechazarás y nos reiremos de ropa —el plan malévolo. Prusia levanta las cejas porque no pensaba que fuera a venir por él.

—¿C-Crees que...?

—¡Verás que esto no dura, ella necesita a alguien más fuerte! —Francia sigue a su rollo. El albino pone los ojos en blanco —. Es que no tienen nada en común, ¿cuando la has visto escuchar diez minutos una pieza musical sin moverse?

—Aun así, no me importa.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. A ver... Ponte más cerca que estás como a seis metros de mí.

Prusia se ríe un poco, se sonroja más y se le acerca. Da un saltito cuando al instante el francés le pone una mano el culo. Allí vuelven todos de la cava.

Ahí van España y Veneciano de primero y bastante de cerca Suiza. Para entonces, Austria está bastante cerca de Hungría, sonriendo y enseñándole como bailar a base de susurritos.

Suiza y Prusia pueden como siempre hacer un club en esta época.

Con la idea en su mente muy firme de un beso con el austriaco es que Suiza viene, no sin haberse olvidado de la botella de champaña porque así es él de cuadrado. Nervioso y sonrojado se pone de puntas para buscarle entre la multitud... Bajito como es no le ve a la primera.

Francia localiza a España como si tuviera un radar, aunque sigue centrado en que a Prusia se le olvide Hungría y Austria y toda esta mierda. Pobrecito, desde luego, Austria tampoco le ha visto a él, aunque sí lo ha buscado discretamente por la sala, pero al ver a Francia revoloteando sólo ha supuesto que al final se habría quedado escondido en algún lugar con esa habitual fobia social.

Vacilando un poco, a Suiza no le queda más que abrirse paso en el gentío, dando algunos empujones (ejem, un poquito más fuertes de lo apropiado), pensando en todo esto que le ha dicho Veneciano… De no ser tan duro con Austria.

Y ahí va a partírsele el corazón, directo al blanco.

Seguramente es una de las risitas de Hungría, mientras Austria la mira a los ojos y le susurra algo, riéndose un poco también. La vista le cae como patada en el abdomen. Estaba ahí, bailando y riéndose con una chica. Se queda de pie inmóvil, mirándoles con la boca abierta unos segundos deteniendo del todo su línea mental y quedándose en blanco.

Esa mirada fija entonces, es lo que le llama la atención al austriaco, que desvía sus ojos de los de la húngara para saber quién le mira.

Seguro había mandado al niño idiota como emisario, para decirle esas cosas... que fuera más blando, que bajara la estúpida guardia, que él también quería hacer cosas con él. Que no quería lastimarle y que sólo era malo por miedo. Y él como el imbécil que era había bajado la guardia, se había permitido creerle aunque fuera un poquito... Y aquí estaba, seguro mirando lo que el austriaco quería.

A Austria también se le hiela el corazón un instante, sin saber qué hacer, porque aunque sabía que la posibilidad de encontrarle hoy era alta, se había relajado al no verle y como primer impulso lo que hace es tensarse de golpe dejando de sonreír y apretar un poco a la húngara buscando su protección.

Y Hungría le pisa un poquito, lo siento. Austria desvía la mirada hacia ella y se separa un poco.

—P-Por... ¿Qué...? —acierta Suiza a preguntar en un susurro, queriendo quizás... ¿matarle? O quitar a la mujer imbécil.

El austriaco dirige su ir hacia Hungría ahora, demasiado nervioso, sobre reaccionando. Suiza piensa que nada de esto habría sido tan terrible de no haber hablado con ese niño tonto que le había suavizado.

Decide irse, darse la media vuelta y correr hasta su cuarto o quizás aún más lejos, a su casa. Desaparecer y olvidarse de esta estupidez, y esta mierda y... Sólo dar la vuelta, se estrella contra el pecho de Francia no con tanta fuerza aún para matarlo, pero sí la bastante como para que el franco deba abrazarle para no caerse. Suiza se le pega a Francia, sólo por el contacto físico.

Austria bufa exasperado teniendo que dejar a Hungría a medio baile para ir a buscar otra copa y tratar de relajarse. Hungría se queda un poco extrañada con ello antes de correr detrás del austriaco a ver qué es lo que ha pasado. Él se masajea las cejas en algún rincón intentando calmarse y pensar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Hungría a Austria mirándole sin entender.

—¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Qué me has pisado! —alega como si acabara de... matar a Romano o algo parecido.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta Hungría confundida —. Lo siento, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Perdón... —baja la mirada.

Igual protesta en un gruñido que aunque no lo sepa hace IGUAL que su padre y se acaba la bebida de un trago. Francia aprieta más a Suiza contra sí y le susurra algo al oído. Él helvético le mira de reojo y éste le acaricia la espalda. Le da un beso en la frente.

—No lo hice con intención, sólo te moviste raro...

—¡Esa suena a la peor excusa!

—Perdona... No te enfades.

—¡Es que no entiendo cómo me pide eso! ¡Con lo que sabes que me molesta!

—Ya sabes cómo soy. Soy torpe —le mira, agobiada.

—Bueno, pues no deberías serlo —vuelve a bufar.

—¿De verdad te has enfadado por una cosa así? Voy a pisarte muchas más veces... —le toma de las manos y le mira a los ojos —. Dime qué te pasa de verdad. Ahora mismo o te juro que no vuelvo a salir contigo jamás.

Austria la FULMINA.

—Antes de cualquier idea rara que haya ahora... Eres mi amigo, ¿no?

— _Ja. Und_?

La húngara le toma de la mano y tira de él con bastante decisión hasta la silla más próxima.

—No vamos a llegar nunca a ningún sitio si te enfadas así porque te piso.

—Pues considera dejar de hacerlo —se deja tirar, apretando los ojos.

—Es un accidente. Y va a volver a pasar —puntualiza y se sienta frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

—No debería —sigue fulminándola.

—No hay forma que pueda evitarlo... —le mira desconsolada —. Soy torpe y brusca.

—Y no pareces para nada interesada en dejar de serlo —brazos cruzados. ¿Qué ha pasado con su copa? ¡Ah! Misterio misterioso.

—¿De verdad estás enfadado por eso? —pregunta con cara de circunstancias.

—¡Basta!

Hungría cierra la boca, aprieta los ojos y se levanta.

—Voy a mear.

El austriaco hace un gesto exasperado para que salga de su vista, cerrando los ojos y ella se va algo enfadada, parte consigo misma parte con Austria. Este vuelve a buscar a Suiza disimuladamente con la mirada, aun sin poder creer que esté aquí.

Le encuentra escondido en el pecho de Francia aún, siendo arrastrado con no todo el ritmo que el galo quisiera en la pista. Austria hace la maaaaaadre de todos los ojos en blanco y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

El francés le separa un poco y le levanta la barbilla mirándole a los ojos. Le besa. Austria se les queda mirando con el corazón en la garganta, sin moverse, por unos instantes y luego desvía la mirada como si se tratara de un pájaro muerto para ir a por otra copa y buscar alguien a quien reñir. Hace rato que no ve a Veneciano. Maldita niña.

Mira que sabía esconderse cuando la necesitaba y sin embargo... no puede evitar mirar otra vez hacia ahí, aunque le hiele aun más el corazón lo que vea. Suiza se deja llevar, más por instinto y por consuelo que por amor, besando al francés por completo despecho, abrazándole del cuello.

Otra vez los ojos en blanco, ahora más a sí mismo que a ellos, la verdad. Suiza consigue separarse de Francia al momento de los segundos ojos en blanco poniéndole las manos al pecho y empujándole un poco, rebasado.

Así que como se separan, vuelve a mirarles mientras bebe, de reojo, trata de escucharles, pero hay demasiado rumor y gente hablando para poder centrarse en sonidos tan sutiles como el latido de corazón, como habitualmente puede hacer en ambientes más silenciosos. Además hay un maldito imbécil en el cuarteto de cuerda que lleva cargándose la armonía desde el segundo compás y no le deja concentrarse.

Francia le hace un cariñito en la mejilla y Suiza voltea la cara murmurando algo. Francia frunce un poco el ceño y tras una breve discusión, con un beso en la mejilla, el francés le deja ir.

Austria está pensando en los maravillosos usos como jabón del estúpido hombre que finge que sabe como tocar un estúpido arpa cuando nota el intercambio, olvidándose casi por completo de la música y frunciendo el ceño... aun más de lo que ya lo tenía sin haberse dado cuenta, trata de seguir los movimientos de ambos con la mirada sin, desde luego, moverse de donde está y a punto de desviarla enseguida en caso de cruzarla con alguien más.

Y ahí viene Suiza directo hacia él. Suerte de los galos.

El menor se pone más nervioso automáticamente sin saber qué hacer con su copa en un instante de incertidumbre, ¿dejarla por ahí? ¿Mantenerla en la mano? ¿Conseguir otra? Por un momento esa parece la cuestión que podría resolver el misterio de la vida, el universo y el todo, puesto que es lo único que se le ocurre que podría fingirlo ocupado y desinteresado en cualquier cosa que no sea el helvético. Tras los primero instantes de pánico consigue sobre concentrarse en semejante actividad de manera aceptablemente natural... a ojos en un sajón, claro.

En su huida, Suiza casi le pasa por encima. Austria consigue darle la espalda para tomar algo de la bandeja de algún valet de por ahí. Y se promete igual no beber ya más o va a acabar tirándose a alguien en el establo. ¡No, a Suiza no! Ojos apretados.

Y aun así, tiene que darle un sorbito, manteniendo la posición de espaldas para fingir no haberle visto, pero escuchándole con completa atención. Es que con lo sobre revolucionado que está Suiza... Tira una silla al detenerse en seco.

Y Austria está tan concentrado en fingir no notar que está ahí que se olvida de girarse a mirar qué ha pasado como hacen todos los demás al oír la silla. Suiza se sonroja y levanta la silla, mirando un poco al resto de reojo, odiándose a sí mismo.

—¡T-Tú!

Nadie parece mucho más interesado, en realidad y Austria, desde luego, no se gira.

La aparente indiferencia profundiza las heridas entre ambos y el corazón del helvético se encoge un poco, respirando con pánico. Y es que… no se han visto mucho desde "esa" vez.

Austria se gira lentamente, deja la copa en una mesa y le mira de abajo a arriba hasta llegar a los ojos con la mejor expresión mezcla de burla y desprecio que puede conseguir.

Sólo porque en realidad no sabe qué hacer, cómo actuar, ni cómo sentirse, sobretodo porque siente que ya no le desprecia como antes, pero tal vez debería hacerlo aun. Y además está el asunto de Francia grabado a fuego todavía incandescente.

Es la forma de mirarle la que le remonta de golpe a la mitad de su montaña, a la puerta de su casa, a ese día entonces tan confuso. De estar solos sabría que Austria puede oírle el corazón a punto de salírsele... Pero estaban rodeados de gente.

— _Ja_? —trata de sonar en un tono relajado y aun desinteresado, como cuando le habla a un sirviente que viene a interrumpirle en el momento más inadecuado... de todos modos, aunque tiene un increíble control sobre su voz desde que pasó el DESASTRE (se refiere a cuando le cambió en la pubertad) no es suficiente para modularla del todo satisfactoriamente en una palabra tan corta.

Suiza traga otra vez.

—¿P-Por qué...?

El menor levanta un poco la nariz y le sostiene la mirada, escuchándole. Siente que en realidad hay como un corro de personas alrededor, mirándoles.

Suiza no sabe exactamente qué es lo que está preguntando, porque hay muchas cosas que quiere preguntar qué empiezan con ese por qué.

¿Por qué fuiste a casa esa vez a hacerme el amor? (Aún no sabe bien esto de tener sexo, Francia es confuso...), ¿por qué te fuiste así?, ¿por qué me odias?, ¿por qué me has mandado a un niño a decirme esas cosas?... Opta por esa última.

— _Was_? —acaba por presionar, demasiado tenso e histérico, de forma bastante agresiva.

—¿Por qué enviaste a esa cría a decirme eso? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño con el tono, empezando a irritarse.

— _Was_? ¿De qué hablas? —arruga un poco la nariz, con frases más largas le sale mejor el tono de desprecio.

—Italia es, ¿no? Tu niña... No creas que no vino a pedirme que no fuera... Que no... —se humedece los labios sin entender nada de todo esto.

—¿Qué ilusiones te haces? Desde luego yo no mandé a nadie decirte nada como si tuviera algún interés en decirte algo —sentencia medio burlón pero igual la busca por la sala para fulminarla, porque alguien se va a ganar un CASTIGO... y un interrogatorio, pero un CASTIGO ASÍ DE GRANDE también.

—¡No me hago ningunas ilusiones! —chilla con una rabieta porque si se las había hecho y le enfada muchísimo que Austria lo SEPA.

Y se sonroja, ya de paso, pensando otra vez en el beso que dijo la niña esa que debían darse y que le llevaba a responderse a sí mismo su pregunta.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe de lado, girando un poco todo el cuerpo como para ir a hacer alguna otra cosa. Nervioso, porque además sigue sintiendo que todos les miran y ya se cruza con un par de miradas en realidad con sólo ese movimiento sutil.

Suiza cambia el peso de pie, notando además que ahora va a dejar de hablarle e ignorarle. Bufa. El de ojos purpura le mira de reojo con el bufido, sin poder evitarlo.

—Esta es mi casa ahora. No te atiendo ni te sirvo ni te nada. Podría hacer que te echarán.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando?—le reta, sin mirarle ahora.

—Podría echarte yo mismo —da un paso hacia el recordando lo que dijo Italia tenerle miedo.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando?—insiste, igual que haría con Prusia.

El rubio vacila porque eso no parece implicar que le tiene miedo. Austria sonríe con suficiencia como respuesta a la vacilación sabiendo... Sabiendo de algún modo que desde luego no se siente con ningún poder para echarle.

Si esto fuera su casa sacaría su arco y su flecha y le apuntaría a la cabeza... Y quizás esta vez sí que le dispararía. Al hombro, sólo como advertencia. Pero aquí no podía traer su arco... Sólo esta espada idiota que no le daba suficiente espacio, y que ya sabía el que como sacara aquí en medio para echar a Austria iba a costarle horas de protestas.

El moreno levanta aun más la nariz y se cruza de brazos, vencedor.

—Eres el anfitrión, Cabrero, aprende un poco de educación en sociedad antes de venir con amenazas que sabes de sobras no puedes cumplir. Hasta tendrías que bailar conmigo si te lo pidiera.

Da otra vez un paso hacia él, HISTÉRICO con el cabrero, queriendo matarle. Odiando que en el fondo además tenga razón, porque la tiene. No puede echarle, ni amenazarle.

—Desde luego que no tendría que bailar contigo. Ni contigo ni con nadie —fuera de Francia.

—¿Bailas? —hace una pomposísima reverencia y le tiende la mano.

Y antes de que pueda responder se oye el fuerte estruendo de una bala salir de una pistola, que hace parar la música, sólo un par de segundos más tarde, una de las lámparas de cristal de la sala de baile de Versalles cede y cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos provocando los gritos que lo repentino de la bala no ha logrado.

Casi cae encima de Rusia, pero ha conseguido sacar a Bielorrusia de ahí en el último segundo.

Suiza le salta encima a Austria sin pensárselo un solo segundo, abrazándole y echándole al suelo para protegerle. Él desde luego, se cae, asustado también. De algún modo consiguen acabar escondidos bajo la mesa.

Reina un poco el caos y entran los guardias de Francia a protegerle y a organizarlo todo. El regaño que te vas a ganar, Suiza, por protegerle a él y no a Francia.

— _Where is the alcohol you promised me, Wine Bastard_? —se oye la voz rasposa ahora, (porque ya está borracho) y bien conocida, del recién llegado que aun sostiene la pistola humeante en la mano. Va acompañado por una niña y un adolescente bastante avergonzados del comportamiento.

El francés levanta las cejas al escucharle y sonríe un poco desde detrás de su guardia.

—¿Tú crees que romper algo te ganará alcohol?

El inglés se enfunda la pistola y hace un gesto a los niños para que le sigan, acercándose a algún camarero a por una copa.

Canadá le sigue mirando a Francia él sí con cara de pedir disculpas por la conducta y Seychelles mira al suelo sin atreverse a mirarle porque no quiere otra bronca. Y bien se ocupa Inglaterra de buscar a América, con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando Francia ve a los niños, se paraliza un instante, abriéndose paso por entre los guardias.

—Mis niños... —susurra acercándose a ellos pero Inglaterra es rápido en interponerse —. Sólo quiero darles un beso... —le mira a los ojos con los propios húmedos.

—Bien por ti —no se quita. De hecho se acerca un poco a él, poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

—Este es un evento social... Uno saluda a la gente y habla con ella —le toma de la muñeca con manos delicadas.

—No un pervertido como tú, estás loco si crees que vas a poder acercarte a ellos —da un paso a él y le empuja un poquito para que se separe —. Sobre MIS colonias decido YO —se asegura a recalcar para dejar claro el único motivo por el que están aquí.

—No les va a pasar nada porque les salude... ¿O qué temes? ¿Que me las quede?

— _Of course not_ , ya está claro que fue al revés —sonríe de lado.

—Nada te va a quitar que los bese —intenta pasarlo.

—La satisfacción de impedirte hacer algo que quieres hacer —vuelve a ponerse en medio.

—No es por mí, es por ellos. Te he dicho mil veces que ellos se anteponen a cualquier problema nuestro.

—Precisamente, es mejor para ellos no acercársete.

—No, no lo es. Me echan de menos, y un abrazo a nadie le hará ningún daño.

—Es es TÚ opinión.

—¿Te pones celoso? —se le acerca a él mirándole a los ojos.

— _W-What_? —completo cambio en la línea de pensamiento, se sonroja un poco.

—Prometo hacerte todo el caso necesario a ti más tarde... ¿O quieres que sea aquí frente a todos?

—¡No! ¡Sólo he venido por el alcohol! —le empuja de nuevo y se sonroja más.

—Creo que no necesitas ya más alcohol, _mon amour_... O si no, no vas a poder ya... —gesto con la mano —, tú sabes.

—No voy a... ¡NADA!

—Exacto, no vas a poder nada como sigas bebiendo... —le cierra un ojo.

—¡No es cuestión de poder! —e igual... mira su copa en la mano y la vacía en la cara de Francia.

El galo cierra los ojos justo a tiempo y se relame. No se le nota lo enfadado, o al menos no tanto, pero... Si tiene cierto brillo en los ojos y el ceño levemente fruncido

—¡No te acerques a los niños! —chilla y trata de huir hacia ellos sin decir nada sobre acercarse a él, en realidad.

—Hombre, si lo que quieres es intercambio rápido de fluidos puedo invitarte ahora mismo a un lugar más privado —asegura sacando su pañuelo, acercándose a ellos.

—No!

—Bien. En quince minutos entonces. Seychelles, saluda a tu padre... —inclina la cabeza para mirarla.

—NO! ¡Seychelles, quieta! —grita Inglaterra cuando ella levanta la cabeza para hacer caso a Francia y se queda paralizada con esa orden. Acaba mirándoles a uno y otro como siempre.

—No le puedes prohibir saludarme. Ven acá.

—¡Desde luego que puedo! ¡Mira como lo estoy haciendo!

—Estás dándoles el peor ejemplo posible como un niño pequeño e inmaduro.

—¿Y qué ejemplo les das tú con esas pataletas?

—El ejemplo de alguien que les quiere y les echa un montón de menos, lo bastante para pedirle a alguien irracional que le deje abrazarles.

—El ejemplo de alguien que sólo quiere echarles a perder con sus estúpidas e irracionales ideas. ¡Sólo les estoy protegiendo!

—¿Ideas de afecto y amor? Por dios, lo que haces es traumarlos. Seychelles, ven a abrazar a _papa_...

—¡Ideas de revolución y desobediencia! —chilla pasional, hablando de América, desde luego. Y hace un gesto a Seychelles para que se mantenga tras él.

—Ideas de libertad. Ninguna de ellas se transmite con abrazos. Seychelles...

—Pero si con susurros traidores. A la mierda. Nos vamos —decide dándose la vuelta y tomando a la niña del brazo demasiado violentamente.

— _Angleterre_... —le llama Francia con voz suave.

—Nunca debimos venir en primer lugar —levanta a Seychelles en brazos sujetándola del culo, ella mira a Francia por encima del hombro de Inglaterra, que no se gira a mirarle.

A Francia se le humedeeeeecen los ojos al verla. Se lleva una mano a los labios y le lanza un beso susurrándole que la quiere. Ella estira una manita hacia él mientras Inglaterra camina a la puerta y le manda un beso también.

—No se vayan... No les saludo. Ni les hablo. _Angleterre_!

Pero él no se detiene, enfadado. ¿Qué demonios esperaba Francia? ¿Que llegaría ahí con los dos niños como si fuera una madre abnegada llevando a los críos a ver a su padre tan triunfador y luego de mostrarles el _bloody_ palacio y darles todas las chucherías para convencerles a irse con él, se lo tiraría como a una puta hasta que estuviera saciado para largarse a media noche y despertarse junto al _bloody_ Suiza?

Desde luego que no iba a ser lo que obtendría, se los había llevado expresamente sólo para restregarle por la cara a él "ahora son míos" y a América "mira que felices somos SIN TI" y al final no había conseguido ni lo uno ni lo otro. Qué _bloody_ pérdida de tiempo. Menos mal que al menos se había cargado una _bloody_ lámpara.

Francia mira a Canadá con la misma tragedia despidiéndose de él con la mano. Canadá sigue a Inglaterra con resignación, porque se ha olvidado de él y no le ha dicho que se van, pero igual tiene que seguirle si no quiere pagar el desastre.

El galo está tentado por un momento a pedirles que les detengan, hacer berrinche por completo. Aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño haciendo un gesto a uno de sus hombres y pidiéndole que le diga…

Quizás, si pasaban a noche en alguna posada, pudiera aparecerse ahí... Que es exactamente lo que hacen, irse a una posada, acostar a los niños y a complementar el intento de masturbación con el intento de un coma etílico sin conseguir ni lo uno ni lo otro, sólo acabar quedándose dormido de llorar y rabiar, con las botas puestas, los pantalones por las rodillas y la botella en la mano.

Francia va a irte a buscar en cuanto pueda, como siempre se buscan estos dos. Es más, si no va, puede que sea el inglés el que vaya mañana por la mañana.

Es que ese es justo el asunto. Por más tremendo que sea todo siempre hay un punto en el cual se encuentran. Se buscan y se encuentran. Pero Francia sí que va a ir, aunque sea en la madrugada... También depende de Suiza.

Que por ahora está debajo de la mesa sobre Austria. Muy pero muy cerca, y en principio asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé, un golpe. Y se ha caído el candil. No oigo más gritos.

—Cielos... creo que no me he hecho daño —valora, suavemente, sin pensar demasiado en las implicaciones de esto.

—¿No te has hecho sangre? —pregunta con el semblante preocupado. El moreno niega porque no siente nada más allá del golpe —. Menos mal —se tranquiliza al saberlo.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Me ha dado un golpe en la frente contra el suelo al saltar, pero no demasiado fuerte —explica aún con el corazón acelerado.

Austria levanta las manos hasta la frente a ver si tiene un chichón, apretándole un poco el pelo. El rubio le deja, sintiendo esto como algo completamente familiar.

—Puede que te salga... —empieza, acariciándole el lugar y se detiene cuando le mira a los ojos y nota lo que hace.

Y es que la cabeza de Suiza, por su propia cuenta, sigue la caricia. El austriaco separa las manos y se echa un poco para atrás.

Suiza refrena el impulso de seguir a la mano y traga saliva y le sostiene la mirada, sin quitarse del todo con los ojos bastante abiertos porque le estaba tocando y acariciando, aunque fuera por un segundo, el Austria... SU Austria.

—¿Q-Qué... qué estás haciendo, _Schweiz_? —pregunta intentando sonar acusador, pero es un poco demasiado lloriqueante.

—¿Y-Yo? —susurra Suiza más confundido porque ha pasado esto que en sí sintiéndose acusado.

— _Ja_ , qué haces empujándome bajo la mesa como un bárbaro —va a tratar de salir.

—Te... Te estaba... ¡Estaba evitando que te lastimaras! —frunce el ceño.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque se cayó una lámpara!

—¿Y desde cuándo estás tan preocupado con lo que me pase?

El helvético se sonroja porque la respuesta sincera a eso es más o menos "desde que naciste y llegaste a invadir mi cuna".

—D-Desde que... E-Eres una... persona —balbucea. Austria levanta una ceja —. Y-Yo pro-protegería a-a... Cualquiera.

—Desde luego, sobre todo a tus gentes de la invasión francesa.

— _Was_? —le mira a los ojos sin entender de qué habla.

—¿Qué le das tú a él a cambio de vivir aquí?

—Tenemos un... acuerdo. Somos aliados —desvía la mirada.

—Desde luego... desde luego... nunca pensé que si alguna vez acababas formando parte de un imperio de nuevo fuera a ser de ese precisamente.

—¡No soy propiamente parte del imperio!

—¿No? ¿Eres un mercenario? ¿Cuánto te pagan por ser el amante cornudo del tipo importante?

Suiza se sonroja con todo ese concepto.

—Te está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que _Rom_ le hacía a _Vater_ , pero al menos él era lo bastante listo como para notarlo y detestarle por ello.

—¿Por qué crees que sólo a ti pueden irte bien las cosas? Él está conmigo y le intereso.

—Porque sé que no lo haces, las pruebas están por todas partes y tú sólo no quieres verlo —se agarra a un clavo ardiendo de lo que Veneciano dice que todos hablan al respecto —. La única parte buena es que nadie va a lamentarlo cuando no estés

—¿C-Cuando no e-esté?

—Cuando desaparezcas, como _Vater_.

—No voy a desaparecer como _Vater_ —asegura pensando en un momento en eso de que nadie lo lamentaría

—Eso creía _Vater_ también.

—Tú no desapareciste con _Spanien_.

—Y bien enterado que tú estabas —le acusa. El mayor aprieta los ojos.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —pregunta odiándose por hacerlo. Austria sonríe de lado y se humedece los labios —. Ni siquiera sé para qué me molesto... —protesta con un nudo en la garganta, cada vez más convencido de querer ir a casa.

—¿Celos?

Eran celos, sí, celos de ser ella, de no tener que estar con Francia, y que Austria no fuera así con él.

— _Nein_...

—Ya, claro.

—¡Claro! ¡Para eso tendrías que gustarme!

—Sí, de justo eso me estoy dando cuenta...

— _Was_? ¡No te estás dando cuenta de nada! A mí me gusta... —se detiene porque decir _France_ ahora mismo parece peor. Se le acerca más el corazón, agobiado —. No me gustas tú.

—Es toda una revelación —sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué revelación? ¡No me gustas! —chilla histérico porque ya bastante era que le gustara de verdad, quererle mucho y que no le quisiera de vuelta. Bastante además que él le dijera cornudo y que _France_ era como Roma...

Austria sale debajo de la mesa sintiéndose un poco mejor con esto. Pero Suiza se queda unos segundos más, dejando caer la cabeza en el suelo, y sintiéndose infinitamente peor después de toda esta conversación.

Lo siento, aunque no lo creas, te quiere.

Lo sé, yo lo sé

El en este momento, no... Y entiendo sus buenas intenciones pero le ha dado con una tabla en la cara con lo de Francia rematando con que a nadie le importa si desaparece. Porque sabe que es verdad y vuelve a sentirse súper solo.

Es la idea. Austria está intentando que Suiza se aparte de la guerra. Y no lo hará... Aún.

Toda esta conversación es más útil de lo que cree Suiza. Pero él dice que si le dan unos minutos para hacerse bolita.

No, ahora le toca bailar.

Pues ahora se va a tardar en salir.

oxOXOxo

La ventana del cuarto donde el inglés descansa se abre con suavidad... Y como está muy dormido no se entera. Con ayuda de alguien sí o sí, el francés se sube a la ventana y se deja caer más o menos silenciosamente en el cuarto.

Inglaterra, que estaba babeando el cojín porque, además, ¿por qué no? Está teniendo un sueño erótico con el estúpido francés que hoy se veía impresionante, gime un poquito y se revuelve antes de volver a respirar como dormido.

Hay que agradecer que Seychelles y Canadá estén en otro cuarto.

Francia se relame un poco mirándole y ya está bastante contento sólo con esa vista. Empieza a abrirse la camisa y a quitarse la ropa desde ya. Pues sí, porque el _lapin_ no se ha metido bajo las sábanas, así que ahí tienes su culo desnudo, redondito y un poco peludito con pelos rubios.

El galo se humedece los labios mientras se baja los pantalones y ya está perfectamente listo para Inglaterra. El factor sorpresa es lo más importante así que... suelta una carcajada y se le sube encima. Inglaterra se mueve un poco girando para quedar cara arriba.

Y es que no ha hecho mucho más, el francés va a besarle directamente esperando que no le muerda y le arranque la lengua. El menor le devuelve el beso pensando que es parte del sueño y a poco a poco se despierta y nota que... no lo es. Convenientemente Francia baja la mano hasta las regiones vitales británicas, invadiéndolas con decisión.

El anglosajón los ojos como platos y suelta un gemido de absoluto placer sin poder evitarlo antes de saltar para darles la vuelta y aplastar a Francia contra la cama, separándose de golpe del beso. Es que Francia lo sabía. Lo sabía y sabía también que no había nada que hacer para evitarlo.

— _What the hell_!?

— _Allò_...

— _Bollocks_! —se incorpora sentado sobre él y se lleva las manos en la cara.

— _Quoi_?

— _What the hell_ haces aquí? —es que le duele la cabeza.

—Vine a verte, claro... ¿Qué más puedo hacer aquí?

—Why?

—¿Cómo que " _why_ "? ¡Porque te has ido así nada más! —sonríe —. Y quería confirmar si habías bebido lo bastante como para que no se te levantara.

— _Git_! —se sonroja, porque sí lo había hecho, pero bastante levantada que la tiene ya ahora que se le ha pasado un poco. Francia mira a la zona en cuestión de reojo.

—Veo que no tendremos problemas con eso... Soy buen estímulo.

— _Shut up_! —protesta cuando mira él también y le pone la mano sobre los ojos para que no mire.

—Si no miro te la imagino más pequeña... —advierte.

—¡No me importa lo que imagines! ¡No deberías estar aquí!

—Tú no deberías haberte ido... Y mira, aquí estamos —murmura detrás de su mano.

—No me hubiera ido si no te hubieras puesto de imbécil con el asunto de los niños.

Francia le lame la palma de la mano a lo que el británico la quita de su cara.

—Ojalá se pudieran reconquistar terrenos sólo con un beso y un abrazo

—No vas a volver a abrazarlos y besarlos NUNCA.

El galo cierra los ojos y suspira. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Inglaterra se revuelve, sentado donde está para posicionar la tour Eiffel en... el lugar adecuado. Como si no quisiera y no estuviera haciendo eso. A Francia se le escapa un gemidito, no tan sin querer.

—Eres el mayor imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra y te odio como a pocas cosas en esta vida —asegura Inglaterra empezando a mover las caderas.

—E-El mayor... Ah... —sonríe y gime –. No es como que tú te quedes a-atrás, eres un _connard_...

—N-No... No volvería a... hablarte nunca, si pudiera y eso sería como el p-paraíso —sigue moviéndose sin poder concentrarse demasiado.

— _Oui, Oui, Oui_... N-No sólo sería el paraíso para... ¡Ah! —levanta las caderas queriendo, sólo por necio, ir a otro ritmo. Inglaterra hace un movimiento brusco para domarlo, con un grito/gemido —. Vas muy lento —protesta a ver si acaso va más lento aún.

—Cállate, idiota, no pretendo complacerte —igual empieza a ir más lento.

Francia sonríe apretando los ojos y concentrándose en moverse de alguna manera que le guste mucho a Inglaterra deseando que termine por perder el control y tenga que venir a besarle sin más.

—Eres un... eres... —le cuesta buscar palabras ahora con esos movimientos, pero le ayuda a concentrarse y aguantar el seguir describiéndole, pero maldita sea lo bien que se coordina Francia con él. Y es que esto nunca dura lo suficiente, nunca es bastante, y siempre es tremendamente intenso.

—Ugh... eres un... te deteeEEs... te detesto, te detesto, te detesto, te... te... —salta con cada sacudida de Francia, con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco de concentración, mirando el techo, moviéndose con él en perfecta armonía.

Y Francia sonríe, en completa armonía con el inglés, porque había como siempre algo en él, algo en esto que hace, que siempre lograba ser mucho mejor que con el resto. El menor baja la cabeza y se deja caer sobre su pecho moviéndose aun.

Francia le abraza sin poder evitarlo porque este es el momento que tienen ellos dos. Breve, fugaz, pero el momento de ambos. El que los hace tener momentos de estos al menos una vez al mes. Le busca un beso moviéndose con él sin poder parar ni ralentizar esto ya más.

Inglaterra le besa con desesperación como sólo lo hace en estos momentos. Y con la misma desesperación se lo devuelven. Como siempre le besa Francia a él y sólo a él... Aunque Inglaterra no pueda verlo.

Pues será que así acaban esta vez. Fundidos de cerebro los dos, la corta paz antes de la vuelta a empezar. Exacto, por lo menos unos segundos, todo el universo parece estar en orden. Menos mal. Es lo que les permite que vuelva a pasar. Es lo que hubieran necesitado Austria y Suiza para tener una vida igual de angustiante PERO menos... Insatisfactoria.

Francia dice que le gustan más igualmente los mimitos de ahora. A todos... Bueno, nadie sabe el sádico de Austria si a él también... (Francia narrando.)

"No, claro que no" aclara el austriaco.

"¿Claro que no le gusta más ahora?" pregunta el suizo, agobiado.

"Exacto".

"Pe-pero..."

"¿Qué?"

Suiza se enfurruña y se hace más bolita abajo de la mesa. Y Francia se larga, dejando de narrar para irse a acurrucar con Inglaterra. Pero Suiza dice que él quiere sus cinco minutos de tregua y abrazos y mimitos… el silencio de Austria.

Para cuando sale de debajo de la mesa, Austria está bailando con Rusia. Suiza se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano saliendo de la mesa y ni siquiera quiere buscar al austriaco... Aunque lo hace igual, de reojo. No ayuda en nada que esté dando vueltas con el mejor bailarín de la fiesta.

De nuevo, hablando en susurros con él sobre planes de guerra. Si alguien es capaz de doblegar el espíritu de Suiza hasta límites insospechados es Austria. Prusia también está desesperado con él, si le consuela. De hecho, está tan desesperado que se acerca a Suiza a pedirle bailar.

Quizás sí fuera mejor desaparecer. Casi lo estaba haciendo... No era mentira nada de lo que había dicho el austriaco. Ni una sola cosa. Levanta las cejas al ver a Prusia a su lado, interrumpiendo su línea de angustiante pensamiento.

—Venga, ¿bailas o no?

— _Ja_ —asiente casi instintivamente, mirándole a los ojos. Prusia le toma la mano y tira de él.

—Por cierto, me debes dos monedas de plata.

—¿Por?

—Aposté con _Spanien_ a que _Österreich_ no venía hoy en tu nombre.

—¿Venir en mi nombre? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta con voz bastante más suave y plana que habitualmente cuando está hablando de Austria.

—Aposte en tu nombre a que no vendría.

—No puedes apostar en mi nombre —protesta sólo por protestar —. Además no sé por qué pudo no haber venido...

—Pues por ti.

— _Österreich_ no iba a dejar de venir por mí... De hecho creo sinceramente que vino sólo para destruirme... un poco —le pone una mano en el hombro en un movimiento ahora mismo perfectamente ensayado.

—¿A ti? Qué va a destruirte a ti si estás con _Frankreich_ , _nein_? Pero ahora dicen que está cortejando a _Ungarn_. Quién sabe porqué, si no pegan para nada... ¿Y ahora baila con _Russland_? ¡Venga ya, lo hace a propósito!

— _Ungarn_ y... _Russland_ —repite Suiza —. ¿A ti te molesta que baile con ellos?

—Es que lo hace a propósito... es decir... no que a mí me gusten —risa súper falsa—. Porque yo soy _awesome_ y _Ungarn_ es una tonta, pero ¡sé que lo hace a propósito!

—A propósito para... Molestarte a ti —Suiza levanta una ceja porque eso le suena muy conocido... Toda la vida se habían odiado. Pero él no era Prusia... O al parecer era peor que Prusia —. Bueno, si vieras las cosas que me dice a mí no te sentirías mucho mejor.

—¿Qué te dice a ti?

El problema con las cosas que le decía Francia a él era que eran lo bastante razonables y lógicas y... Ciertas como para ser horribles... Pero ciertas.

—¿Tú crees también que... France me hace lo que _Rom_ le hacía a _Vater_? —pregunta después de pensárselo un poco, sólo porque este es Prusia.

—¡Oh! Mmm... —se lo plantea, porque la verdad, tal como hablan Francia y España de Suiza... pero seguramente si así es Francia no quiere que Suiza lo sepa, bastante nervioso estaba ya con todo ese asunto con Austria—. Nah, la gente ya no desaparece como ellos.

Suiza le mira y suspira sin creerle.

—Si eso llegara a pasar podrías...

—¿Eh? —le mira.

—¿Podrías ir a mi casa y quemarla?

—¿Q-Quemarla? ¿Por?

—Ya no voy a estar, no quiero gente entrando ahí y llevándose mis cosas.

—¿Y qué más da? Si ya no vas a estar...

—P-Pues pienso que... Sería lo más cercano a una ceremonia que podría haber...

—Oh... bueno, no creo que _Frankreich_ no hiciera una ceremonia... ¿Qué tanto dinero tienes en casa, de todos modos? —cielos, Prusia, en serio... más transparente y eres agua. Suiza le fulmina.

—¡Deja de pensar en robarte mi dinero! ¡Te estoy diciendo algo importante porque no tengo a nadie más a quien decírselo!

—¡Vale, vale! La quemaré...

—Aún así no voy a morirme así que no vayas a mi casa más que cuando estés completamente seguro de ello o te cortaré en dos.

Prusia traga saliva.

—¿Y no hay nada que quieras que alguien conserve para... recordarte?

—¿A quién va a interesarle recordarme?

—No lo sé... ¿A _Frankreich_? ¿Al señorito?

—Ya sabrá cada quien si me recuerda o no —chasquea la lengua.

—Sería bonito igual, ¿no?

—No sería bonito morirme como se murió _Vater_. Tampoco es bonito que _Frankreich_ me haga lo que le hacía _Rom_ a _Vater_... Ni lo es que _Österreich_ sea un idiota. No sé cómo podría ser bonito dejarles algo en memoria de todo lo mal que sale todo.

—Ehm...

—Esto es culpa de _Österreich_.

—¿Aun pensando en mí? —les interrumpe burlonamente la voz del susodicho a la espalda de Suiza.

— _Nein_! —pega un salto de tres metros y casi le da un infarto, girándose a Austria todo sonrojado. Austria sonríe con eso y Prusia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿A qué vienes, señorito? Estamos bailando, no molestes.

—Desde luego, nada más es que debo irme en breve y sería una descortesía no cumplir con la promesa de un baile que he hecho, aunque sea con un cabrero venido a más.

—¿Te vas? ¿Y _Ungarn_? —pregunta el albino mirando alrededor.

—¡No soy más o menos cabrero que tú! –protesta Suiza, fulminándole.

—Me voy con _Russland. Italien_ se queda con su hermano esta noche, díselo de mi parte a _Heiliges Römisch Reich_ —responde Austria a Prusia haciendo un gesto a Suiza un poco de desprecio para que se calle, sin ni mirarle.

—¿Con _Russland_? Buena suerte, señorito. Vendré a recoger tus pedazos mañana y me lo follaré sobre lo que quede de ti.

—Qué bonita imagen, _Preussen, danke_ por compartírnosla —le riñe Austria tomando a Suiza de la cintura sin mirarle una vez Prusia se ha separado de él.

Suiza parpadea sorprendido con esto.

—Espera, ¿vas a irte con _Russland_? —es que no puede evitar el tono de preocupación en la voz.

—Di lo que quieras, pero va a destrozarte y si no lo sabes es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —responde Prusia encogiéndose de hombros para irse... con Rusia a ver qué coño.

— _Ja_ , he estado hablando con él —toma a Suiza de la mano empezando a bailar con él.

—¿Y me hablas a mí de morirme cuando tú te vas a ir con él?

—Sólo vamos a hablar. ¿Es que quieres venir? —levanta una ceja con burla. Suiza gira la cara y niega notando por ahora que están cerca y bailando —. Ya lo suponía, diviértete durmiendo solo.

—No voy a dormir solo —asegura y luego se lo piensa un poco mejor —. ¿Me estás pidiendo que te acompañe?

—¿Para qué iba a hacer eso si ya has dicho que no quieres venir?

Suiza le mira y piensa que le está pidiendo que le acompañe porque quiere que le proteja de Rusia o algo así. Se sonroja un poco.

—Sí voy —decide en contra de lo que dicta su instinto.

Austria levanta las cejas y se pone nervioso con eso de repente porque no esperaba que fuera a acceder.

—Nada de... Es un... es completamente confidencial, _Schweiz_ —se humedece los labios sin saber cómo plantearlo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que se hable, si vas a venir...

—No soy un soplón.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso, va a tener amplias implicaciones éticas y... tendrás que tomar una decisión. Preferiría que la tomaras ANTES de venir a una reunión para planear una guerra.

—Una guerra. Tú vas a planear una guerra —le mira a los ojos —, con _Russland_.

— _Ja_.

—¿Has perdido la razón? No puedes aliarte con ÉL —deja de bailar y le aprieta la mano —. Es suicidio.

—Mejor para ti, entonces —aprieta los ojos.

—Eres un idiota —protesta Suiza.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Vas a aliarte tú conmigo?

—Voy a ir ahí a ver que no te mate.

— _Nein_ , esto no es tan fácil, no vas a venir a espiar con esa idea.

—¿Estás diciéndome que debería aliarme a ti en contra de... _France_? ¿Por eso me has dicho todo eso antes?

—Saca tus propias conclusiones.

—No se le puede ganar a _France_. Ni con tu plan de intentarlo junto con _Russland._

—¡Podrías si sólo te fueras de su lado y pelearas por ti mismo!

—¿Tú crees que YO puedo ganarle a él? Lo subestimas. A él, a su ejército, a su general y a toda la situación.

—Tú solo no, igual que yo solo tampoco, pero sin ti, contra mí, contra _Russland_... contra todos, no está tan claro.

Suiza se revuelve ni muy convencido, sintiéndose además bastaste cabrón con Francia que suele ser bueno con él y enseñarle cosas... inútiles como bailar o cómo comer, pero es mucho más bueno con él de lo que ha sido Austria en las últimas decenas de años.

—¿Qué harás entonces? Ahora no quieres verlo, pero no es bueno para ti en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué? Si lo que dices es cierto y quiere matarme podría yo mismo evitarlo... Sea como sea aquí donde estoy tengo una buena posición, una pareja...

—Mira, sé que no he sido la persona más confiable en el pasado y que me odias y que esto suena terriblemente a... —no se atreve a decirlo—. Pero no lo es. ¡Claro que no estás en ninguna buena posición, eres su sirviente y además todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Y desde luego que no eres su pareja, mírate, ni siquiera ha estado contigo ni dos minutos en toda la velada!

Suiza vuelve a sentir un nudo en la garganta porque lo que vuelve a decir Austria es bastante cierto.

—Yo le dije que iría a mi cuarto... Y lo dices como si no hubiera sido tu sirviente también en casa.

—¿Y no fue justamente por esa idiotez de percepción tuya que te fuiste? ¿Cómo ahora que es peor, no lo notas?

—Ninguna percepción. Y... _Verdammt Österreich_!

—No se puede hablar contigo —le suelta y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¡Contigo tampoco! Es verdad que hace decenas de años no eres nada confiable y sólo me odias, ¿pero repentinamente estás preocupado por mí? —se lleva las manos al pecho. El moreno pone los ojos en blanco —. ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un intento TUYO para destruirme?

—No lo sabes. Y desde luego esa es la razón por la que no vas a venir hoy. _Guten natch, Schweiz_.

—¡No puedes ir solo con él!

—¿Quién me lo impide?

—Yo te lo pido. Voy contigo y les escucho y eso quizás cambie mi forma de ver las cosas —pide, agobiado. El menor niega con la cabeza —. No te puedo dejar que vayas con él así, sabiéndolo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Atarme al sótano?

—Hacerte pasar la noche en el calabozo. _Ja_.

—Necesitas mucho más que eso para que me meta en tu cama —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Nadie habló de meterse en cama de nadie! —chilla sonrojándose, haciendo reír al austriaco. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Lee entre líneas —igual se va.

—¡¿Leer qué?! —protesta sin moverse tras él sólo por unos instantes. Luego aprieta los ojos y sale caminando tras él.

Austria se acerca a Rusia sin notar que le sigue y Suiza gruñe sin acercarse, sonrojado aún, preguntándose qué es lo que demonios quiso decir el austriaco con leer entre líneas.

* * *

Agradece, por favor a Josita


End file.
